Childhood
by Hay
Summary: Melinda's childhood is changed forever.


Childhood

Childhood

Dark clouds hung low over-head, blackening a world where sunshine usually dominated.The windows shook slightly as a cold wind blew, eerily catching among the rooftops and sending echoing messages through the manor.Melinda sat silently on her bed, curled up against the headrest and facing the wall.She stared directly at the white wall, losing herself in a world of monotonous colour and blocking all else from her mind.

Prue approached her open door, standing still and watching her niece for what seemed like eternity.Finally she cleared her throat and wiped away the tears that had fallen and approached Melinda's bed."Melinda?Sweetie, we have to go."

Melinda shook her head determinedly, hugging her knees tightly to her chest and keeping her eyes fixated on the wall."No."

"I want you to look at me Mel; I need you to listen to me."Prue gently rubbed Melinda's back and twisted her messy plait through her fingers.

"No."Melinda stated strongly again."They're going to be back in a few days.Mom just went _up there_ with Dad."Melinda cast a quick glance to the ceiling.

"I wish that were true too, but it's not Melinda."Prue said softly, bringing a trembling hand to her mouth.

"Yes it is.Mom said they'd be back on Friday.Remember?You and Aunt Phoebe have to take care of me."Melinda insisted; turning to face Prue's tear stained face."Stop crying Aunt Prue, you're scaring me."

Prue sighed deeply, taking her nieces tiny hands in hers."I'm sorry Melinda."She whispered, leaning forward to kiss her forehead."Your mom and dad aren't coming back."

Melinda's eyes narrowed and she withdrew her hands."Yes they are!"

Prue shook her head again."Please come with us Mel, you can see your mom and dad one more time."

"I don't understand."

"You will, I promise."Prue stood, pulling Melinda to her feet."We'll find something for you to wear and I'll do your hair okay?"

"I want to do it."Melinda stated firmly, untying her hair and pulling it back into a ponytail."See, I can do it myself."Prue nodded as Melinda strode over to her closet and pulled out a dress to wear."Why do I have to change anyway?"

"There's going to be lots of people there, Mel.All of Leo and Piper's friends."

"Why?"

"They all want to say goodbye, just like us."

"I don't want to say goodbye.They'll be back soon, just you wait and see."

Prue was about to reluctantly reply when Phoebe poked her head into the room."Ready?"

"Yeah."Prue muttered, reaching her hand out for Melinda's."Lets go sweetheart."

Melinda nodded, crossing her arms and hugging herself tightly; following her aunts down the stairs.

They arrived at an old cathedral a little while later, the street already lined with cars and people standing outside quietly talking. "Why are we at a church Aunt Prue?"

Prue held the door open to Melinda and stood behind her, her arms draped over her small shoulders."This is where we say goodbye."

"Then where are Mom and Dad?"

"They're inside Melinda."

Melinda face broke into a smile."Then I want to go see them!I told you they'd come back soon."Phoebe turned away and Prue turned Melinda to face her, kneeling down to her eye level.

"They're not going to be like the Mom and Dad you know Mel.They're going to be lying down and they're going to look a lot different."

"Like what?"

Prue held her hand up and enclosed her fingers around Melinda's forearm."See how my hand is warm?"Melinda nodded."They're not going to be warm.And their skin is going to be really white and maybe a little blue."

"Can they talk to me?"

"No."Prue shook her head."Their hearts have stopped beating Mel, that's what helps us breathe, talk and walk."

"I want to see them."

"Okay."Prue agreed, standing and taking a deep breath when Melinda gripped her hand and hugged her arm.

Slowly and silently they walked towards the viewing area, grateful when the few others in the room left them alone.Releasing Prue, Melinda crept towards one of the coffins, standing on her tiptoes and trying to see in.She turned to face Prue, her eyes wide."I can't see; I'm not tall enough."Prue nodded and reached down to lift her, Melinda quickly wrapping her legs around her aunt's back and her arms around her neck.

A loud gasp escaped Melinda's mouth when she peered into Piper's coffin."She's just sleeping Aunt Prue.Can we wake her up?"

"She's not sleeping Melinda."Prue whispered, "touch her".

Melinda shook her head strongly before promptly bursting into tears, her fists gripping chunks of material from Prue's shirt."I don't understand."She choked out, her eyes fixated on her parents.

"I know Mel.It's going to be okay."

"Why do they look like they're sleeping?Why can't they wake up?I want them back!"Sobs escaped her throat and her body shook in time with her gasps for air, her eyes not once losing contact with Piper and Leo.

Prue hugged her tightly, gently rocking her."Shhhhhhh."

"They're going to come back!I know it!They wouldn't leave me, they said they'd never leave me!"Prue had no reply as her tears fell to Melinda's shoulder, softly kissing her cheek."They said Aunt Prue!They said!Why would they lie?"

"They didn't want to leave you baby.I know they didn't."

"But they did!They lied to me!And they're never coming back!"

"Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies." - Edna St. Vincent Millary

_ _

… Then it's a harsh initiation into adulthood when someone we love and trust leaves us forever…

** **

**The End**

All Feedback, positive and negative appreciated.


End file.
